


the comeback kid

by ElasticElla



Series: M(V)P Oneshots [2]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder, Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Coming Out, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Post-Season/Series 01, implied side ships: blip/evelyn & eliot/oscar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Michaela's almost ready, she's six minutes away from being done with her makeup when she hears today's pregame analysis start.





	

Michaela's almost ready, she's six minutes away from being done with her makeup when she hears today's pregame analysis start. 

“-know Ginny Baker is back with all the Gin-sanity. Today she'll be pitching for the first time since her injury. The Padres did not have a good season without her.”

Michaela almost groans, knowing what's coming next, and works faster. 

“And who can forget that tragic day- Baker was so close to being the very first woman to pitch a no-hitter. Today we'll see if the Tommy John surgery was as successful as their coach claims.” 

“Yes, in a surprising move Baker's rehab has been kept tightly under wraps from the location to what exactly it was. We can only hope the Padres are prepared for all-” 

Michaela strides into the living room, clicking off the television as she finishes putting on her earrings. 

“Gin, what'd we say about tv on game day?” 

Ginny's lips quirk up, an almost smile, “Being forced to miss my routine is worse than anything they can throw at me.” 

“You know you're not a hundred percent yet,” Michaela says, wrapping her arms around her neck. “Besides, I thought you liked this morning?” 

“You know I did,” Ginny murmurs, grazing her lips in a soft kiss. Ginny pulls back a bit, their eyes locked. “We should head down. Are you sure you want to sit with them?” 

Michaela smiles, “I'm ready if you are.” 

“This does mean dinner with my mother on a regular basis,” Ginny warns. 

Michaela playfully rolls her eyes, “No dinner can be more awkward than her walking in on us.” 

“True,” she concedes. 

Michaela pauses, hand on the doorknob. “It's okay if you're not ready to come out. For any reason.” 

“Where will you sit then?” Ginny asks, voice light. 

“I'll go scalp a ticket or pretend to be a volunteer, it doesn't matter. Just text me if your mind changes okay?” 

“Okay,” Ginny agrees, and with one last good luck, they part ways, Michaela to the viewing room and Ginny to the locker room. Her phone pings when Michaela steps out of the elevator, and she's thinking fake volunteer is the way to go as she unlocks it. 

The tweet from Ginny that pops up steals her breath away: 

_this season I'm winning a ring for @prattmichaela you're a size 8 right? <3_

It's cocky and over the top and it quells any lingering feelings that maybe it really was just a rehab fling, that maybe Ginny would want someone else once she was back in San Diego. Michaela takes a breath, fights a wild smile, and walks into the viewing room. Grabbing a glass of white wine and an empty chair with a decent view, she looks around the arena. It seems even larger packed with people, and it's already nearly stuffed to the brim, only a scattered dozen or so remaining seats. 

“You must be Livan's girl,” a woman greets, “I'm Evelyn.” 

She takes her hand with a small smirk, “No, Ginny's. I'm Michaela.” 

Evelyn's eyes light up, and she takes the chair next to her. “I'm so happy you're real! I was worried about Ginny in Philly all alone and when she started mentioning you well, the timing was a little too perfect.” 

Michaela laughs, “We lucked out.” 

.

_One of the things Michaela had always appreciated about her apartment was the small basement gym reliably being deserted. A pair of treadmills, an elliptical, some mats and free weights- no one else bothered. Presumably those more serious about their exercise went elsewhere, and every six am had Michaela on her left treadmill with a set of notes before her._

_Only, this morning there was someone on her treadmill. With a small huff, she sets up on the remaining treadmill- the squeaky one. Tomorrow, she decides, tomorrow she'll come earlier._

_But the next day, at 5:45 sharp, the girl is there again on her treadmill. And earlier and earlier, and a week later, Michaela's come early enough that it's only six when she finishes._

_“Coffee,” she says, still not quite awake._

_The woman takes off her headphones, and there's something a little familiar about her that Michaela ignores._

_"Sorry?" she asks._

_“I'd like to buy you a cup of coffee in exchange for your morning schedule so I can get back on my treadmill.”_

_She laughs, turning it off and wiping her face. “Alright. I haven't found a decent breakfast place around here. They do exist right?”_

_Michaela smiles, “I want six to seven in the morning, and yes they do. There's a wonderful waffle place I could bring you to.”_

_“Deal, I'm Ginny.”_

. 

“Thank god you're attractive,” a blonde woman says and Michaela blinks up at her. 

“Excuse me?” 

“I can work with this. Amelia, Ginny's agent.” 

Evelyn snorts, “ _Past_ agent.” 

Amelia's lips thin, “We agreed to talk about it once she came back.” 

The light bulb goes off, and Michaela quickly says, “You're the one that walked out right before her injury!” 

“Kicked out,” Amelia mutters as Evelyn cheers when Blip walks onto the field. Michaela refocuses as the players take their positions, amused that she knows them now. 

_._

_They're watching the Cubs vs. Cardinals game, Ginny absentmindedly explaining how the game works as she takes in every play. Michaela's always been weak for competence, and if this is how she's reacting to Ginny observing, watching her play is going to be a hot mess. Especially if she can finally get out of this godforsaken place, to be happy and safe and-_

_“Hey,” Ginny says, turning to her as a commercial break starts. “Where did you go?”_

_Michaela bites the insides of her cheeks, wonders if it's too soon, but says it anyways. “I was just thinking about the future. About watching you play one day.”_

_Ginny's grin lights up her whole face, and suddenly they're making out like teenagers on her couch- all tongue and teeth and no finesse. They completely miss the third and fourth innings, Ginny laughing when Michaela pauses saying they can wait until after the game if she wants._

_“There's always a game, come back here,” she says, threading her fingers in Michaela's hair._  
  
. 

“Hi, hi, sorry I'm late,” Eliot greets her, laptop and phone open. “I had a whole thing set up for when Ginny was ready to- anyways, after the game you two need to be photographed together. We don't want the internet searching for your least flattering photo to use.” 

“Like you and Oscar?” Evelyn chirps in, her eyes dancing. 

“Exactly like that!” Eliot exclaims, frowning a bit after. “Anyways we don't want to go through that again.” 

Ginny goes onto the mound, and Michaela nods, “After the game then.” 

And Eliot says something else, agreeing probably, but Michaela doesn't hear it, her entire focus narrowed down to her girlfriend. Ginny throws a perfect strike, and just like that her hearing rushes in, smiling as all the people talk about how the great Ginny Baker is back.


End file.
